1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accessory for a muzzle-loading gun. More specifically, the invention is a finger glove for use in muzzle-loading a black powder rifle with a ramrod.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of loading a muzzle-loading rifle, such as a black powder rifle, is often hard on the hands. Since it is difficult to grasp the ramrod by curling the fingers around the rod and then push the ramrod into the barrel with enough pressure to seat the charge without sliding up and down the rod, the shooter often resorts to pressing down on the end of the ramrod with the palm of his hand. This procedure is hard on the palm of the hand, and can also be dangerous, as the rifle has a tendency to lean towards the shooter""s head or body as he tries to develop enough leverage to drive the ramrod through the muzzle. The related art of interest describes various devices to ease the process of loading a muzzle-loading rifle, and various gloves used for improving grip on rod-shaped devices, but none discloses the present invention. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,479,771 issued on Jan. 1, 1924, to Guy E. S. Campbell describes a golfer""s palm shield comprising a single piece made of India rubber to cover the upper palm region and a portion of the index finger and having apertures in the palm region for vacuum enhancement. The palm shield is distinguishable for its elastic composition and covering of the palm with vacuum inducing apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,121 issued on Feb. 18, 1992, to Jacqueline E. Wallace describes a glove or mitten with a pocket in the palm region for holding a chemical repellant device. The glove or mitten is distinguishable for its hand coverage and pocket aligned and open in the direction of the thumb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,912 issued on May 15, 1984, to Rosemary K. Morrow describes a prosthetic device to enable disabled persons to hold toothbrushes, pencils or toys by an elongated patch. The partial glove covers the palm region and the back of the palm and uses hook and loop fastening for the straps at the wrist and in the palm. The device is distinguishable for its two straps and the elongated patch on the palm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,882 issued on Jan. 27, 1942, to Albert C. Link describes a gripping glove for a golf club comprising a glove having the fingertips open, a flap opened up in the palm for wrapping partially around the club handle, and a wrist strap. The golfing glove is distinguishable for its opened up palm region with a flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,615 issued on Mar. 24, 1992, to Robert M. Kearns describes a muzzle loading device for muzzle loading firearms comprising a tubular transparent cartridge for holding the powder charge and bullet and a plunger. The device illustrates a mechanical means for loading a muzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,909 issued on Jun. 9, 1987, to Lynne Forrester describes a pocket glove comprising a zippered pocket formed on the back of the hand for holding a keychain and keys. The glove is distinguishable for requiring a complete glove and a zippered pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,926 issued on Jun. 5, 1973, to Hanes E. Irby describes an infant""s hand cover lacking fingertips and including a palm covering resilient body. The glove is distinguishable for its padded palm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,436 issued on Oct. 3, 1967, to Frank F. Stubbs describes a palm padded bowling glove comprising a middle finger strap and a wrist strap. The bowling glove is distinguishable for its limited palm and finger covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,779 issued on Sep. 23, 1958, to Ellamae W. Roessler describes a golf club holding glove having an elastic band wrappable around the full sized glove and golf club handle. The glove is distinguishable for its wraparound strap and full glove.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a finger glove for muzzle-loading solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a finger glove utilized to grasp a ramrod when tamping down a black powder charge and bullet in a long rifle or handgun. The glove is constructed of nylon-strap material with a vertical pocket for engaging the end of the ramrod on one side of the strap and loops for engaging a plurality of fingers, preferably the little finger through the middle finger, on the other side of the strap. This device reduces the amount of arm strength required to load the long rifle or handgun and since the end of the ramrod bears against the bottom of the pocket, distributes the force laterally to the fingers engaging the strap.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a finger glove for tamping down a black powder charge and bullet in a long rifle or handgun.
It is another object of the invention to provide a finger glove having a vertical pocket for engaging the end of a ramrod.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a finger glove with separate loops for engaging one""s fingers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a finger glove which reduces the force required to load a black powder rifle or handgun and eliminates the use of one""s palm when tamping.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.